Friends Can Cuddle Too
by Oragne Spartans
Summary: New kid Zeo meets cute kid contortionist Max and his friends, amateur MMA fighter Kai, motherly and cat-like Rei, and has fun friendship adventures with them! Also contains fluffyness and same sex situations in a slice of life, episodic format. And one of the few fics online that has contortion and circus related content!
1. Some Nights I Always Win

Summary:  
New kid Zeo meets cute kid contortionist Max and his friends, amateur MMA fighter Kai, motherly and cat-like Rei, and has fun friendship adventures with them! Also contains fluffyness and same sex situations in a slice of life, episodic format. And one of the few fics online that has contortion and circus related content!

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters belong to Aoki Takao.

Friends Can Cuddle Too  
Episode 1: Some Nights I Always Win  
(Some Nights by Fun)

I see him on the subway platform, a cute teenage blond spiky-haired contortionist wearing knee length green tights over a pale yellow full body unitard, laying on his stomach with his body bent backwards with his head between his feet. Walking his feet forward, his body bends so much that he was actually sitting on his head! He hears me gasp, and in one swift motion he lowers his legs to the floor and swings them out to his sides, propping himself upright into a straddle split. If I had blinked, I would've missed it.

"You've never seen a contortionist before?" Even his voice sounds as cute as he looks!  
"I've seen videos and pictures online, but I've never seen it in real life!"  
"Yup!" ^_^ "I just got here on a long flight, so I really need to stretch!", bringing his arms upwards at the same time, and slowly bending his upper back backwards, until his back bent into a U shape, a nearly 360 degree angle in the middle of his body, his head touching his butt! And then using only his core muscles, he brought his body back to an upright position, showing great strength in addition to his flexibility.

"That's! Much! Better!" he exclaims, emphasizing every word. "Planes are getting really cramped these days."

I laugh at his joke. He smiles at me. I smiles back.

I watch him as he effortlessly continues to stretch the rest of his body. His fluid movements are so mesmerizing, it's like he is as flexible as water! As I watch, I sense something special about him and his youthful personality, a thirst for adventure, as well as being trusting and accepting of the people he meets.

He stands up. "And now for the finale, drumroll please!"  
I do so happily.

He jumps up and into the splits midair, holding the position and landing on his legs!

"Ta dah!"  
I stare at him in shock while he puts on an orange hoodie and sweatpants.  
"Wow, you're amazing!" I say having found my words. "How long have you been a contortionist?"  
"Like ever since I was 5, so I've been doing this for 14 years."  
"Wait, you're 19?!"  
"Yup! I know you're thinking that I'm much younger cause I look so cute right?" He beams a big smile at me.  
"Yeah I thought you were like 15 or something."  
"You're looking good too! You could pass of as a skinny 16 or 17 year old. How old are you actually?"  
"I'm 19 too."  
"See there you go! Anyways, you've been watching me for the past hour, and on a Friday night too. Plans with your friends fell through?"  
"Well I don't really have any friends, or family. And when I go home I'll probably be watching the same thing on the internet, so if I stay here and watch you, at least it's real life."

He stands up. "I'll go home with you."  
"Wait what? You would do that for me?"  
"Yeah! You're a really nice guy, and you don't deserve to spend your time alone, so let's go! Which train is yours?"  
The train I take to go home pulls in just as he says those words.  
"Woah here it is!" The perfect timing is an awesome surprise, and I help him with his small bright blue rolling luggage.

The subway, like all subways in Tokyo, are exactly like a can of sardines, with bodies squished against each other and filling every space like the clown cars on world record attempts. I find myself in this position, standing directly in front of him, toes and belly touching, my face in his face. I notice that we are exactly the same height. I stand there awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with my hands.

He notices my blushing face. and puts his arms around my waist. "It's okay, you need a hug right now after all you've been through."

I return the favor and squeeze him tight, and for the first time in forever, the weight of the world is finally taken off my shoulders. I search for a comforting spot to lay my hands, hands exploring different surfaces and I slowly work my hands up to his neck, feeling his soft warm skin. I run my hands through his hair, feeling the smoothness. I have a sensitivity to certain textures, and rubbing my hands and feet over them relaxes me.

He must be enjoying this too, I think, as his actions seem like it had been a while since he was physically close to someone too, grabbing the small of my back with the palms of his hand, squeezing my belly closer to his.

Though the 3 stop, 15 minute long ride was relatively short, I manage to savor every moment of it.

As we near my stop, I realize that there is something I forgot to ask.  
"So we've only just met, we're cuddling in public(!), and I don't even know your name!"  
"Well that's what friends do, well my friends anyway." he shrugged it off as if it as if it happened all the time. "I'm Max."  
"And I'm Zeo. So anyways, what brings you to Tokyo?" I ask as we untangle our bodies and leave the train, taking a short walk to my apartment.  
"My friend Kai has an amateur MMA fight here tomorrow, and they came here about a week ago to train and get used to the time zone, and I'm just getting here cause I was visiting my mom in America. We can meet them tomorrow if you want. Kai and Rei, but not 'Kai-and-Rei'! I mean they aren't you know what together, but they don't mind if other people are."  
We walk quietly the rest of the way until we get into the elevator.

"You'll like my friends." he casually mentions, "They're really accepting and open like me, and they do other cool tricks too. However," he holds his index finger up, "they don't look as cute as me!"  
I giggle at the cute expression on his face.  
"They used to though. I guess some would say they still look good, but they just aren't my type if you know what I mean."

I know exactly what he means. = )

We arrive at my rectangular shaped apartment. A carpet that comforts my feet covers the entire floor of the house, except naturally the bathroom and kitchen. The apartment itself is divided into two square shaped halves. The entire right square was the living room, with a sofa bed in bed mode close to the door, a TV on the right wall, a few tables and a chair with clothes, guitars, and a laptop on the far wall next to the windows, with a majestic view of the city. On the left wall, a life size painting of stairs leading up to an imaginary upper floor is the only wall decoration. The left square was divided into exactly half, with an open kitchen and the corridor on the left half, with the bedroom and separate bathroom on the right side, the bathroom behind the bedroom.

"This is a really big place! Who do you live with?"

I shudder at the question.

"Right now I live alone, but," I pause and inhale sharply, "My ex used to live here. He moved away on an archeology internship about a year ago, and then he ignored my emails for 6 months, and when he emailed me again, it was like he had become a different person, basically ending any relationship or even friendship we ever had."

I spit out the last words and begin to hyperventilate, gasping at the air like a fish out of water, and my heart feels like it's trying to climb out of my throat, with fire burning like acid in my chest and spreading like wildfire to the rest of my body, especially my wrists.

Suddenly, I sense soft lips pressed against mine, jolting me back to reality. I open my eyes, which because of the panic attack I didn't remember closing, and I find myself gazing into eyes as pure as the calmest ocean. Our lips part from each others and Max begins to rub my back.

"Let me take care of you Zeo."

I nod, understandingly, as his arms encircle my body. I do the same, leading him to the sofa bed.

We climb in, intertwining our legs so our bodies between the neck and belly made constant contact, with only clothes and not air separating our bodies. Time slowed down and in the peaceful quiet I could hear just one thing, his soft breath and with it his belly rising and falling in time. I realize he had already fallen asleep, body tired from the long flight and internally living a timezone that was 8 hours ahead. I kiss him on the forehead and I close my eyes, feeling the comfort of his warm body next to mine, and I am at peace with the universe. A comforting silence, like one between close friends, where nothing needs to be said.

Except for one more thing.

"Thank you Max." =*)


	2. This May Call for a Proper Introduction

A/N Hi everyone! Explanations for my absentee behavior at the end of the chapter

Important story notes: Most of the characters (especially Max and Zeo) look younger than their actual age, so you can imagine that they look as young as they look like in season 3/G-Rev. Also, in this AU fic Zeo is a human and not an android. Now on to the pairing of cuteness that is Ma/Ze!

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters belong to Aoki Takao.

fcc2

Episode 2 - This May Call for a Proper Introduction

(from The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! at the Disco)

I wake up from a peaceful sleep, expecting to see Max laying in my bed next to me, but no one was there. I get out of bed and look around the room, not finding a trace of the blond. He must've let himself out, I think, as I make my way to the bathroom.

Hmm that's weird, I don't remember closing the bathroom door. Opening it, I see that the bathroom curtains are closed. That's weird, I don't remember closing the bathtub curtains either. I pull them open, and there he is! Skinny pale-skinned Max from yesterday in my bathtub, his back to me, wearing a towel, and by that I mean ONLY a towel, draped around his head as he was drying his hair. I stared at him, partially in shock, partially in awe. He turned around, strategically positioning his towel, blocking the middle of his groin while still showing off his legs.

"Woah Max!"

"Oh hi Zeo! You're finally awake!"

"You're basically naked!"

"Yeah, I know redface." Max said casually, not caring that he was totally undressed. "How do I look?"

He looked adorable, but I couldn't say that. Quick! Think of something else. Did he just call me redface? I suddenly realize a red hot heat all over my face, and spreading down to parts below. Wait why am I the one blushing even though he's the one that's naked and I'm not? He's completely exposed which makes him vulnerable, and that's cute, and is that an hourglass figure? Oh yeah him, he's looking at me, hanging onto my every word. Word... Oh yeah I'm supposed to say something,  
Quick Think Fast!

"You look adorable!" Oh crap.

"Thanks! If you're wondering, I wasn't always this comfortable being naked around other people, like I'm comfortable wearing tight revealing clothes as long as they cover the skin, but i originally wasn't comfortable showing off my skin, but like after three** times of people barging in and interrupting my bath, it was getting really annoying, so I decided to force my mind to be comfortable with exposing my skin, and over time I got better at it and became less embarrassed by it."

"Hey I have a question, are you gay?"

"Well technically I'm bi but I like cute guys like you the most!  
And I guess you are too since you came in without knocking?"

"Hey you're the one that didn't lock the door, it's like you were asking for it!"

"Touche, you got me." He admits. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'm bi too, but only for the cute ones like you too!"

"So you do like what you see!" Max replied teasingly.

"Yep! Also, I didn't know you were still here, your stuff was gone."

"Oh yeah! I put my suitcase in your room lol, like why did I do that? I also left my clothes in your room, so they wouldn't get wet, and since my body completely dried itself while we were talking, I'll go change."

He steps around me and exits the bathroom. Hmm, he smells dreamy...  
like raspberries... My mind goes on autopilot as I take my shower,  
thinking about last night and this morning and how lucky i am that this blond cutie dropped into my life! He's everything I ever missed about my ex, maybe even more! Someone who's hyperenergetictotallyenthusiasticaboutlife!, pushing each other to our limits,and also being a soothing comforting cuddler!

And was he flirting with me?

And did he intentionally hide his suitcase and leave the bathroom door unlocked, leading me to discover him naked?

I became giddy with excitement just thinking about him so I quickly finished my shower to get back faster to him.

I step out of the shower and I hear a pounding on the door.

"Hey I just remembered! Kai's MMA fight! And we're late for it!"

"When does it start?"

"In half an hour! And that's how long it takes for the subway to get down there!"

"Alright I'm done, just need to put on my clothes" Hmm, I seem to have left my clothes outside...

I quickly decide to wrap my towel around my waist and dash to the living room where I keep my clothes.

"Don't mind me, just passing through."

"There you go! Now that's being comfortable in your own skin!"

"Hypocritical much?"

"One, you already saw me buck naked, and two, i definitely look much cuter with this on, don't you think?"

Even though Max wasn't exposing his skin, his skin tight clothes gave him a feminine look, skinny jeans that are as tight as his tights and a black long sleeved t-shirt with purple horizontal pinstripes that ended at the top of his jeans, showing every curve of his legs and butt.

"It's kinda sad that some people think that guys shouldn't wear tight clothes, just because they're guys. I intend to prove them wrong, and I look super cute in them too!  
Hey like why's your stuffs in the living room and not your bedroom?"

"It's cause living in my old room is too depressing, cause of, you know... my ex."

"Oh, got it."

I quickly put on my clothes, a bright yellow t-shirt and slim jeans,  
Max grabs his backpack, and we run to the subway station, not stopping until jumping into the train right before the doors closed.

A/N Hi everyone, I've been feeling depressed for most of the past three months, lots of things remind me of about my ex, I try to avoid them but they keep showing up, mostly cause of the songs the radio plays at work. =( Even though it's been three years, the pain still hurts like it was yesterday. The hole inside my heart hurts even more cause it can't heal cause I'm not in a relationship right now. =(

And then last month, I actually saw him. And my instinct when that happens (I've seen him a few times irregularly last year), is for me to run away from him, literally. My depression took a deeper dive for a couple days, but after remembering how bad the friendship/relationship became towards the end (because I was being clingy and depressed), and also rationally thinking about how it was impossible to be friends with your ex, I found myself beginning to get over him and I started to feel abit better.

And then to make me feel even better, I wrote a song about trying to get over him, it did make me feel better for a while. Until I saw him again. I got more depressed for a while, cause I didn't expect to see him again so soon).

And then suddenly I realized I had to stop feeling sorry for myself, so even though I still felt depressed, I started working on this fic again. I still feel sad tho.

I actually finished writing episode 2 and 3 in August, just that it took me awhile to edit cause of me being depressed.

A big Sorry! from me for not replying to your PMs/reviewing/reading your fics, and that it took awhile to write the next chapter for this fic, so to make up for it, I have not one, but two chapters for you!  
(Mostly cause I didn't realize it would take so many words to tell this episode until I wrote everything out, so I split it into 2 chapters, with each one having their own episode number and title. The two titles are from the same song though, linking the 2 parter together.) I'll also post this hilarious! Charlie the Unicorn fic that I wrote back in June too.

Thanks to Mistress of the Arts for inviting me into her life and being there for me these past few months. (ALTHONOT in the same way as this fic lol.) And thanks to Rangerapprentice,  
Chroma Gyr, Alicia Elric (aka Mistress of the Arts), AmKay499,  
Blazedoll, and Amed for reviewing! I have fans! And that's cool!(pun intended!) They're all awesome writers too!, check out their fics!

**Max actually has been interrupted while taking a bath or shower on the fanfics here three times before! That was a reference to those times. (Do you know what fics they are?)

And the part about not knowing someone was in the bathtub until I pulled open the curtains, it comes from when I was in junior high. Everyday when I got home I had a feeling someone was in the bathtub, but when I pulled open the curtains, no one was there. = P


	3. I'm the Narrator and This Is Just the Pr

A/N: I posted 2 NEW chapters! (Ep 2 and 3) at the same time, so Ep 2 is probably the newest chapter you haven't read.

Also, Any gay guys around here? You know, considering the fandom has stories where the guys are written that way lol.

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters belong to Aoki Takao.

fcc2

Episode 3 - I'm the Narrator and This Is Just the Prologue

(from The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! at the Disco)

The subway was relatively empty for a midmorningish time of day. I guide us to a spot at the start of the first carriage where there were few people around to hear, cause I wanted some privacy to talk.

"So I was wondering, I don't actually know much about you, could you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure! I grew up in a neighborhood in central Tokyo, first met Kai when we were young, that's a fun story, I'll have to tell you about it sometime. When I was in junior high I auditioned for the circus and got in! I traveled around the world, having fun performing and making money too, that's where I met Rei, his friends, and made alot of other friends too!

Then my mom got a job as a physics and engineering researcher and she and my dad moved to Maryland, in America, and when I stopped touring I moved in with her and went to high school there. After I graduated I decided to start a circus school with the friends I made in the circus. Mainly cause there aren't as many school-age boys that take contortion classes compared to girls, and also there aren't many places that have classes for adults too, and that also applies for aerial arts, dance, and gymnastics too. People come from all over, and we teach some classes online too! Like what about you?"

"I grew up near here too, in northwest Tokyo, adopted by emotionally distant and somewhat strict parents cause their only son died in a car crash, and I've never met my real parents, I have no idea where they are or if they're even alive. I was bullied through elementary school and junior high. It got better in high school, but people weren't interested in being friends, like they were too busy with the friends they already had, and I was also rather shy and awkward back in school. Except there was this one guy who actually cared about me, cause I was the only one who cared about him. Eventually he became my best friend and then later my boyfriend. After high school we came out together, got kicked out together, and had to move in together. We were able to pay for the cheap apartment with part time jobs, but then he left," I pause, unsure how to continue.

"In the way you described yesterday," Max chipped in.

"Yes thanks, and then me working only one job I'm unable to pay the rent and other bills, and the landlord's kicking me out at the end of next month."

"Then its more important that I save you!"

"Why do you want to though, and why me?"

"Yesterday, I saw your face before you noticed me, and it was the look of someone lonely depressed and and no reason to live, and I didn't want to see that happen to you."

"My face wasn't like that!"

"Yeah it was! You just can't see your own face, so you wouldn't know,  
like your redface this morning when you saw me!"

"Did not!" I playfully retort, knowing he was right.

"And I also see the best in people. I could see you have a good heart,  
and are kind and accepting of everyone" Pausing, Max put his finger on my nose. "And I really like you too, that's a bonus."

"Like a like like or a love like?"

"Stick around long enough, and maybe you"ll find out"

Wow he really IS a flirt!

"Alright, if I do accept, where and who do you live with?

"Freedom Islands, off the coast of Hawaii, like have you heard about it?"

"I think so, it's one of those new man made countries, and it ranks in the top 10 of the freest countries in the world?"

"Yep! It's made by and for the people to basically do almost anything as long as they don't hurt anyone else. You don't need to worry about money and immigration and that stuff, Kai's got us covered. He loaded,  
AND he has connections. Oh yeah me Kai and Rei live together too."

"Give me a little bit to think about it, this information overload feels overwhelming."

"Yeah sure take your time. I'm gonna get up and stretch abit."

No way! I can't believe he asked me to move in with him! I guess that means he really likes me?

I had already made up my mind, just that too much info and emotions to process at once felt overwhelming. I close my eyes and slow my breathing and steady my nerves.

When I open my eyes, I see Max looking at his reflection in the window and making faces, and hey, was he talking to himself? I watch, fascinated at how cute and adorable and innocent he was for his age.

The train finally stops at our stop. Max grabs my hand and bolts out of the train and station, me following close behind.

We leave the station and step out to a large open square, with the sports arena about 100 yards away.

Max points to two people in the distance. "I see Kai and Rei! Oh no that means we completely missed it! They're done much earlier than I expected... Btw, Kai's the one with the two colored hair, and Rei is the one with the tail in his hair, you"ll see. Hey, are you sometimes shy around people when you first meet them?"

"It depends on the person, but most of the time, yes."

"I have an idea, just follow my lead!"

We walk up to the waiting pair.

"Hey, like why'd you guys get out so early?"

"Kai knocked out his opponent in the first minute! You should've seen it! Actually I have video of it , but this little guy looks more important. Who is he?" The one with the tail in his hair called Rei asked.

Max gestures to me. "Look at this puppy I found last night!"

"Arf Arf!"I bark convincingly

"But you already have this cat" the one called Kai played along,  
pointing at Rei and pretending to be annoyed.

"But Zeo's practically homeless!" Max whined," No one else wants to adopt him, and they'll put him down at the end of next month if we don't adopt him! Rei practically lives at the zoo anyways, so there's enough space for Zeo!"

"Hey! I've got to get closer to my own kind!" Rei rebuts.

"Alright he can come with us, Kai says firmly, "but you'll have to be responsible for taking care of both your pets, got it? " He calmly walks away, but not before-

"OMG THANKS KAI!" Max screams, jumping onto Kai's back.

"Ow, my ears..." Kai sighs.

Rei sighs. "Business as usual." He pulls me aside. "Hey Zeo, can I talk to you in private real quick?"

"Hmm why?" Max chirps, still perched on Kai's back like a pirate's parrot.

"Longer haired people stuff, start walking to the hotel, we'll be there in a minute." Kai starts walking away, Max on his back. "By the way, I really do like your green hair. Is it natural?" Rei asks.

"No, I dyed it lol. Having black hair, it felt like my personality was being held back. I feel freer having green hair. Your hair tail thing is interesting too!"

"Thanks! It's more of a traditional kind of thing"

"So like whats the zoo thing about?"

"Biology internship. And I'm also studying animal languages. Max thinks it's meow for yes and nyan for no, but it's really more complicated than that." Rei pauses dramatically. "There's also purring. Anyways... I can tell he really likes you! I'm not surprised though, given what happened recently."

"Like what's that?"

"He just got out of an emotional relationship last month, so he's looking for someone new."

A realization creeps into my mind. "So I'm basically his rebound?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about that, he treats everyone nice,  
relationships, friends, the old lady who lives across the street, his pets, he has a bunny named Honey, how cool is that!?"

"Wow that's very appropriate for him! So anyways, massive rebound?"

"Massive rebound."

"Well it's definitely better than having no friends. Hey Max!" I shout to him "I accept!

And then like magic, Max, whose friendlyness went beyond what I had known to be possible, going from total stranger to close friend in only a day of being together, runs towards me full speed. I run to him, meeting in the middle, and our bodies smash against each other,  
hugging in a warm embrace.

"I just met you, and this sounds crazy, but I honestly couldn't live without you by my side!" I scream into his face.

"Cliched but true, I feel the same way about you too!"

"Soooo, like are we in a relationship now?"

"We can be friends, no wait best friends! It's simpler that way, and anyways,  
friends can cuddle too!

"Alright let's go get something to eat, we haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Oh yeah I knew I was forgetting something!"

If you think there are things to improve on, please review! so I can write better chapters and stories for you!

A few days ago I came up with some ideas for the next few episodes based on songs I've heard recently, and experiences I've had before.  
I do wanna hear suggestions for ideas for hanging out you would like to see though!

Also, writing in present tense is harder than I expected, so this might probably be the last multichap fic I'll be writing in present tense. I have an idea for a twoshot that requires present tense, and also 2-3 ideas for multichaps!


End file.
